Shiro Miryuu
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Shiro 'Character Last Name' Miryuu 'IMVU Username' ShiroRinichiro 'Nickname (optional)' Little Flower 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 04/12/94 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Kirigakurian 'Height' 4'8" 'Weight' 86lbs 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Kunoichi 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Shiro is very shy. Whenever she sees or meets someone new she would most likely keep some distance between her and that person until she knows him/her better. Because of her shyness, she barely interacts with others thus making her rather 'isolated'. She is also quiet, thoughtful and very obedient to her family's leader or any other superior rank such as a sensei for example. Shiro also considers perverts to have their charm, yet she would not give them the pleasure of admiting that to them and would rather give them a cold stare when they do anything of that sort 'Behaviour' Shiro is very quiet most of the times and does whatever her senseis or seniors ask her to. If issued an order, she would carry it out without any commentaries on the task. Most of her free time she spends wondering around and observing people wishing to learn more about everyone and how other act in the ninja society. 'Nindo (optional)' 'Summoning' No summoning. 'Bloodline/Clan' Miryuu Clan: The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' None 'Weapon of choice' Katana 'Strengths' Taijutsu, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu, Stamina 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. None Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Universal Techniques: Clone Technique, Substitution Technique, Water Walking, Tree Walking, Transformation Technique, Medical Techniques: Bandages Technique Databook Databook: Shiro Miryuu 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' None 'Background Information' Shiro was born withing the Miryuu clan and was an only child. Upon reaching the age of 6, her father began teaching her how to fight hand-to-hand so that she will not be bullied by just anyone in her class until she became a genin. Her life was very dull. All she did all-day long was learn, train and do groceries for her parents from time to time. When she turned 10, besides her daily trainings at the dojo with her father and the studies she had for the ninja academy, Shiro received several tasks which sent her away from home for days, thus making her miss several classes at the academy and all she could do about that was catch up by herself. Being a fast learner, she managed to catch up with her class-mates, yet she had some issues with most of them. They always thought that Shiro is receiving 'special treatment' because of the renown of the clan. It wasn't true. Despite the many difficulties she had, Shiro managed to make it to 12 and her father released her from her duties. Now that she had more free time, she decided to spend it observing people and learning more to grow up in rank. Her ultimate goal is to become the strongest ninja from her clan, able to protect those who care for her and for whom she cares. She is willing to do whatever it takes to achieve that goal, no matter what it takes, Shiro will work twice as hard after becoming a genin. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Spars and Battles' 'Casual Meetings or Events' Kirigakure Village_RP_19/01/13 'Story Progression' Kirgakure_207:_Academy_exam_Shiro_Miryuu Kirigakure_207:_Team_Kihaku_finally_meets 'Clan Specific' 'Training Roleplays' 'Ninjutsu' 'Taijutsu' 'Genjutsu' 'Intelligence' 'Strength' 'Speed' 'Stamina' 'Hand Seals' 'Approved by:' Sanada Kihaku Takeda Inkroe